Plectranus hybrid.
xe2x80x98Sumcol 01xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Plectranthus hybrid known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Sumcol 01xe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was discovered in a planned breeding program in Lxc3xcdinghausen Germany in July 2000 and is from a controlled cross of an unnamed, unpatented female Plectranthus canina plant with an unnamed, unpatented male Plectranthus esculentus plant. The purpose of the breeding program was to produce a Plectranthus plant with compact growth habit.
The following traits compare the new cultivar from other cultivated plants of this type known to the inventor. The characteristics are described with comparative reference to the cultivar""s female and male parents.
1. The female parent grows stronger than xe2x80x98Sumcol 01xe2x80x99 and is in hanging form.
2. xe2x80x98Sumcol 01xe2x80x99 has a stronger fragrance than the female and male parents.
3. xe2x80x98Sumcol 01xe2x80x99 has better leaf color than the female parent.
4. xe2x80x98Sumcol 01xe2x80x99 is more compact than the female and male parents.
5. xe2x80x98Sumcol 01xe2x80x99 has similar leaves to the male parent.
6. The male parent is in the hanging form.
The first asexual reproduction took place at Lxc3xcdinghausen, Germany in January 2001 by cuttings. Continued observations from the vegetative cuttings have confirmed that the distinguishing features of the new cultivar remain stable and are retained through successive propagations.